


In Sickness and in Health

by zebraljb



Series: In Sickness and in Health [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Eggsy, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Tailor Harry Hart, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry and Eggsy prepare for the big day...the beginning of their happily ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had another appointment with my hot podiatrist, the attractive young man who inspired this idea in the first place. You're all very welcome.

IN SICKNESS AND HEALTH

“Yes. Yes, Mum. I will. Anything you like. No, Harry doesn’t have posh friends. Harry doesn’t have any friends.” Eggsy grins across the kitchen at Harry. “Just one. I know. Sad, really…he’s lucky I found him.” Harry rolls his eyes and goes back to chopping peppers. “Really, Mum. Any color you want. It isn’t like I have a bridesmaid for you to clash with. All right. Let me know. Love you.” Eggsy hangs up and tosses his phone onto the counter. “God.” He rubs at his face.

“So I don’t have any friends? How in the world did you ever resign yourself to forever with a loser like me?” Harry asks, pushing the peppers from the cutting board into the skillet.

“It’s part of the Hippocratic Oath. I swore to take pity on those less fortunate, including the socially awkward.” Eggsy comes over to kiss Harry’s nose. 

“You were absolutely right. I am very lucky I found you.” Harry makes a face but rubs his nose over Eggsy’s.

“Not as lucky as I am, love.” Eggsy winds himself around Harry and kisses him. “You know I was only joking. Mum’s already worked up about this wedding…worrying about what color to wear and if she’ll look bad next to your friends.”

“I don’t have any friends,” Harry says automatically, and it’s not really far from the truth.

“See? I told her,” Eggsy says with his cheeky grin. 

“Although I suppose I could invite Victor, just so I have someone to sit on my side other than Hamish,” Harry muses.

Eggsy growls as he always does when Harry’s ex-boyfriend comes up in conversation. “The hell you will.”

“You know I’d never do that, darling. Merlin would kill him.”

“I’d take pictures and dispose of the body,” Eggsy says. He takes the knife from Harry and starts cutting onions. No matter what Harry does he’s a weeping mess when he cuts onions, but Eggsy knows some sort of secret and manages to complete the task with little fuss. “About having sides…at the wedding.”

“What about it?”

“What if we don’t…have sides?” Eggsy says, not turning around. 

“What do you suggest, then?”

“I suggest a small wedding…here.”

“In our kitchen?”

“No, silly, in the garden. I made a list yesterday and can think of twenty people I’d actually want to invite, and I’m only certain twelve of them would definitely come. From what you’ve said, you’re not inviting many people.”

“No,” Harry admits. He has few close friends, and his relationship with his family is tenuous at best. His parents are long gone and he’s only as close as Christmas cards with almost everyone else.

“Let’s have it here.” Eggsy puts the knife down and turns to look at him. “Something small and sweet. If we’re going to spend money, I’d rather spend it on our honeymoon.”

“Are you sure, darling?” Harry frowns. He’s been thinking about this a lot lately, the way Eggsy seems to be sacrificing parts of his life to be with Harry. “You’re young and handsome and…”

“How does that have anything to do with a wedding in our garden?”

“Well…you deserve the fairy tale.”

“Harry…” Eggsy sighs with frustration. “If you’re talking about the fairy tale with the big fancy church and the white dress and the bloke dressed to the nines, guess what? Ain’t gonna happen, because I don’t want to get married in a church, you would look HORRIBLE in a white dress, and…” He pauses. “Well, I would look aces dressed to the nines.” Harry has to smile. “I love you, Harry. I don’t care if we DO get married in this kitchen. As long as I get to hear that you’re promising me the rest of your life, I don’t care WHERE it is. We could get married on platform nine-and-three-quarters.” Eggsy’s face lights up. “Ooh, Harry, can we do that?”

“No, Eggsy,” Harry sighs. “That is one thing I will be putting my foot down about.” He kisses the pout from Eggsy’s face. “Otherwise, plan the wedding to your heart’s content. If you wish it to be in our garden, that sounds lovely.”

“But Harry…I want us to do this together. I mean, if you aren’t really interested…”

“I am…I assure you,” Harry says quickly. “This will be my only wedding, after all, and I wish it to be perfect. But I also wish for you to be happy. I have very few preferences, for I have never…” Harry stops for a moment, surprised by the tears that fill his eyes. Eggsy actually whimpers and washes his hands, wrapping himself around Harry again. “I never expected to find someone like you, to have someone want me forever. I’ve never allowed myself to dream about a wedding.”

“Oh, love.” Eggsy cuddles against his chest. “I’m here for you now, and I want you forever.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair and doesn’t speak. “Can you do me one favor? Make me a list of ten things you’d prefer or enjoy…give it to me tomorrow? That way we can see what we want and don’t want. Like I don’t want a bunch of flowers, they’ll just go to waste if we leave for our honeymoon. Flowers for Daisy and Mum, for our lapels. That’s it.”

“That is a very wise decision, my boy. I will gladly make you a list.”

“Good.” Eggsy smiles up at him and yet again Harry is shocked at how lucky he is. “I love you.”

 

Harry stares at the list in front of him, tapping his pen on the desk. He’d meant what he said to Eggsy; he’s never really given the idea much thought. He agrees that he doesn’t want anything in a church, and the idea of a small ceremony in their garden is a good one. Andrew’s nephew plays the violin quite well, and he makes a note about asking him to play before the ceremony. He adds that he wishes any food to be catered by their favorite restaurant. He knows the owner and figures he’d probably give them a good deal since they’re frequent customers.

“Harry, I need to ask ye something.” Merlin pokes his head in the door.

“All right,” Harry says vaguely, wondering if it’s too much to ask if he makes a note about some sort of covering for the grass. He hates the idea of their family and friends tracking dirt back through the house.

“What are ye doing?”

“We are starting to plan the wedding and Eggsy asked for me to make a list of things I’d like. It’s much harder than expected.”

“Because ye never in a million years thought ye would ever marry, and ye also dinnae like to inconvenience anyone, so ye are nae used to asking for what ye want.”

Harry stares up at him. “You know me too well.”

“I do. I also pay attention.” Merlin sits and leans across the desk a bit, reading upside down. “Oh, I hope he says yes to that…I love their food.”

“So does he. He’ll say yes.”

“That…that looks like ye will be having the wedding at your home?” Harry nods. “Your garden is beautiful…with a few decorations it could be absolutely lovely. You know, Tilde has quite an eye for such things. I’ve been to her flat, she can do so much with so little.”

“Really? Well…I will say something to Eggsy, perhaps he could ask her.” Harry makes a note.

“I would like to offer my services.”

“As a decorator? Or are you making the cake?” Harry jokes.

“I would like to perform the ceremony.” Harry’s mouth falls open. “And before you ask, yes, I do realize ye will still have to go to the registrar’s office and officially do it there. I just figured that in front of your friends and family ye would prefer someone ye know, since ye will not be married in a church. I assure you that I can come up with something appropriate…I’ll even get one of those ridiculous online certifications, if ye like.”

“I…Hamish.” Harry stress at him in shock. “I will ask Eggsy, but I’m sure he will agree. Thank you. I…I’m honored.”

“Good. Make sure ye file all the paperwork…ye have to get it in at least four weeks prior.”

“How do you know?”

“Dinnae ask me such stupid questions, I know everything. Now about the order of oxfords you thought I wouldn’t notice…”

 

“Merlin?” Eggsy blinks at Harry. “He wants to perform the ceremony?”

“Yes. Of course we won’t legally be married until we go to the registrar on Monday, but yes. If you think it’s all right.”

“I think it’s a great idea!” Eggsy pulls up the covers and snuggles close. “I know what will happen…he’ll come up with something that will make us all cry and then lord it over us for years.”

“Probably,” Harry says with a grin. “We should file the paperwork next week so it’s all ready.”

“Yes.” Eggsy sighs happily. “Can’t believe it. Before we know it, we’ll be married. Mr. and Mr. Hart.”

Harry shifts so he can see Eggsy’s face. “No, Eggsy.”

“What do you mean no?” Eggsy sits up.

“I can’t ask you to change your name.”

“Why not?” Eggsy looks sad. “Don’t…don’t you want me to share your name?”

“Of course I do, but that’s so much paperwork for you. You’re known to your patients and everyone else as Dr. Unwin. You’d have to get your medical license changed, everything with your coverage…” Harry shakes his head. “Too much paperwork. Knowing my ring is on your finger, that’s all I need.”

“But…I like everyone knowing we’re connected,” Eggsy says unhappily.

“Everyone will know because you act like a besotted child every time we’re in public together,” Harry points out, unable to keep a grin from his face. It’s something he loves about Eggsy, the way he shows Harry off when they’re out and about.

“Like making people jealous.” Eggsy tugs Harry back down and snuggles close again. “Want them looking at me and wondering how a fool like me ended up with a prize like you.”

“I hardly think that’s what they say, Eggsy.” 

“Love, do you trust me?”

Harry pinches him. “That is a ridiculous question. I’ve already entrusted you with my health and well-being more than once.”

“True. Let me rephrase…do you trust me with your health, well-being, and recreational outings?”

“I’m intrigued.”

“I’d like to plan the honeymoon. You have a passport, right? I’m not quite sure where we’re going, but just in case.”

“Yes. I’ve been on some buying trips so I always need one.” Harry thinks for a moment. Even though Eggsy is quite a bit younger than he, he has never seemed the sort to go off and do something wild and crazy. And he knows Harry well enough now to decide what he might like. “Of course I trust you, darling. Plan away. Just don’t bankrupt us.”

“Good.” Eggsy kisses his chest. “Can I pay Richard Madden to give me away at the ceremony?”

“Over my dead body.”

 

About a month later Harry’s puttering about the shop with a murderous expression on his face. Eggsy isn’t returning texts and it’s his afternoon off. Merlin’s being suspiciously secretive and sweet, staying out of Harry’s hair and generally ignoring him. The staff seems to be walking on eggshells, with Andrew actually telling Harry how much he loves his job, and that he hopes he still has one. If they’re planning some sort of stag party for him, he will never forgive them.

Therefore Harry actually snaps, “What the bloody hell are YOU doing here?” when Eggsy bursts through the door of the shop at 5:55.

“What’s wrong? Are you all right? Do you feel okay?” Eggsy ignores his rudeness and begins checking Harry over. “Merlin told me to get here as soon as I could…I was in the back of the market, you know how poor the signal is there.” He drops a sack of groceries on the floor and oranges roll everywhere.

“I do hope there are no eggs in there,” Harry says. He shoves Eggsy’s hands away. “Eggsy, I’m FINE. Please stop pawing at me.”

Eggsy looks hurt. “But Merlin said…right away. He never tells me to get anywhere right away. I was worried.” He steps back and straightens his jumper. “I’m sorry if I offended you with my concern.”

“I don’t…you didn’t…” Harry pinches his nose. “I am quite sorry, Eggsy. I’ve had a bit of a bad day and I took it out on you. I do apologize, my darling.” He puts his arms around Eggsy and hugs him. “Can you forgive me?”

“Forgiven. But what’s going on with Merlin?”

“I don’t know. Andrew, do you…”

“Have to go to the back, sir.” Andrew actually runs from the shop.

Harry and Eggsy look at each other in confusion. “Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen Merlin in hours.” He heads for Merlin’s office with Eggsy at his heels. Empty. “Odd. He always tells me when he’s stepping out.” Harry comes back into the shop and looks at the fitting rooms. All the doors are open except for fitting room three. “All the customers are gone for the day,” he observes. He goes to the fitting room and opens the door, stopping short in the doorway.

“Harry, what the…oh.”

They stare at the mannequins in shock. On one is a beige linen suit with matching waistcoat and powder blue tie. On the other is a powder blue linen suit. Little accessories and details make sure the suits match, and it’s obvious that they’re made to be worn together. Perhaps for a wedding.

“My word,” Harry says weakly.

“Harry, these are beautiful! Thank you so much!” Eggsy hugs him tight.

“I had nothing to do with these, my boy,” Harry protests. He goes to the blue suit and gingerly touches the lapel. He can tell by the length of the sleeves and trousers that this is meant for him.

“But how…”

“Your measurements have been on file with Kingsman for quite some time, lad,” Merlin says from the doorway. “It’s not like it was difficult.”

“Hamish…” Harry swallows hard. “These are amazing.”

“I’ve overheard ye on the phone enough discussing what ye wanted. I hope we dinnae stray too far from your ideas. Consider these a gift from all of us here at Kingsman.” Merlin turns to Eggsy. “I heard ye in the shop. I’m sorry if I worried ye with my message, lad. I just wanted ye here before Harry left for the day.”

“It’s fine,” Eggsy says faintly. “I…I’m touched. Thank you. All of you,” he says, peering over Merlin’s shoulder at the small group of men in the doorway.

“Now, why don’t ye try them on so we can make sure everything’s correct?” Merlin turns away and Harry sees him wipe at the corner of his eye.

“Hamish, are you…”

“You kick up a mighty amount of dust, Harry,” Merlin says gruffly. “Some went in my eye.”

“Yes, I do. Thank goodness I have you to set me straight.” Harry embraces him.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Harry stares out his bedroom window at the garden, watching Tilde make last minute touches to ribbons and lights and chairs. He sips at his now-cold tea and vaguely wonders how upset she’d be if he opened the window and told her to take it all down and go home.

Someone knocks at the door and he sighs. He’s a grown man, in middle age…and he’s been banished to his bedroom. “Come in,” he says with a sigh.

“My hands are full.”

Merlin. “All right.” Harry sighs and puts down his cup. He opens the door to find Merlin fully dressed and carrying a tray.

“Your tea, sir,” Merlin says in a fake voice.

“I have tea.” Harry points to his cup.

“And knowing you, it’s grown cold.” Merlin puts the tray down on the chest of drawers. 

“You look very dashing,” Harry says begrudgingly. Merlin is wearing a red kilt and black jacket with a white shirt. 

“I always look dashing.”

“Your legs are skinny,” Harry snaps.

“Are you wearing that to the wedding? I hate to be the one to tell the men at the shop that all their hard work went to waste.” Merlin motions to Harry’s red dressing gown.

“No, it’s in the closet. I don’t wish to get dressed yet. It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m banished to the bedroom. My house, and I cannot go down into it.”

“That is because Michelle and Tilde are finishing up and ye will only get in the way.”

“It’s my house!”

“Also, Eggsy just arrived and ye are not supposed to see him.”

“I saw him try on the suit.”

“Not the same.”

“Fuck.” Harry sits on the edge of the bed and actually pouts. 

Merlin pours him a cup of tea and adds a few drops from a flask in his pocket. “Try this and then tell me what’s crawled up your arse on the happiest day of your life.”

“Strangers are traipsing through my house and garden, my very soon to be mother-in-law is bossing me around, and I can’t go downstairs.”

“Try again.”

Harry sips at his tea and coughs. “Christ, Merlin, what’s in this?”

“A good mood, hopefully.”

Harry sighs. “Last night Eggsy went out with his old friends. They went to a pub and then Jamal texted me and said they were taking him to a strip club.” Harry studies his engagement ring, now on his right hand as his left waits for his wedding band. “He’s young, Hamish. So much younger than I. He should be out with his friend every night he’s able, drinking, dancing, having a good time.”

“Harry Hart, ye know very well that it is unlikely Eggsy’s friends took him to a strip club. He only looks at men and they would nae be interested in a club like that. Jamal was teasing you. And if Eggsy wants to go out with his friends and be ‘young,’ as ye put it, he will tell you…but he will always come back to ye. Back to your home.”

“Last night was the worst night I’ve had in a long time,” Harry says with a sigh. Merlin looks offended. “Not dinner with you, Hamish, that was lovely. And it was nice of you to invite James and Michael…I haven’t seen them in years. But when I got home the house was so empty. My bed was empty. I tossed and turned all night.” Harry chuckles to himself. “Ridiculous, really…I’ve gone to bed alone many nights when Eggsy was called away for something. But this was different. I really missed him.” Harry blushes a bit, thinking about the naughty dream he’d had about Eggsy. He’d awakened hard as a rock.

“Do ye actually think he would nae come back to ye?” Merlin asks incredulously. “Harry, if he was having second thoughts, he would nae wait until your wedding day to voice them. Ye know that.”

“I’m so scared, Hamish,” Harry whispers. “What if…what if he DOES change his mind? It happens all the time.”

“Yes, in those ridiculous rom-coms ye like to watch,” Merlin snaps. “Drink your tea like a good boy and shut the fuck up.”

Harry blinks at him and starts laughing. Finally Merlin cracks a smile as well. “What would I do without you?”

“Turn into one of those aging queens walking around London carrying a purse with a dog in it.”

Someone knocks at the door before Harry can reply. “Come in.”

“Are you decent, Harry?” Michelle opens the door but waits for his affirmative reply before coming in. “Oh, Merlin. Hello.”

“Hello, Michelle. Ye look beautiful.”

She blushes and smooths down her coral dress. “Thank you. You look quite handsome as well. Harry, you’re looking…comfortable.”

Harry smiles at her. “The ceremony doesn’t start for an hour, Michelle. I assure you I will be ready.”

“I assure it as well,” Merlin promises. “This is one time he will nae be late.”

“All right. I expect you downstairs at ten-fifty.”

“Yes, Michelle,” Harry vows.

“All right,” she says again, looking a bit worried as she leaves the room.

Merlin pours himself a cup of tea but doesn’t spike it. He carefully arranges his kilt as he sits down, for which Harry is eternally grateful. He knows Merlin wears his kilts traditionally. “What are you doing?” Harry asks.

“Waiting with you. It’s what the best man does.”

“But we aren’t having best men. And you’re performing the service.”

“I realize that, Harry,” Merlin says slowly, as if Harry is an idiot. “But I have nothing else to do, and if circumstances were different, I would be standing up with ye. So here I sit. I also dinnae wish for Tilde or Michelle to ask me to start helping them.”

Harry slowly grins. “You are the best friend I could ever ask for, Hamish.”

“I know.” Hamish sips at his tea.

 

Merlin goads Harry down the stairs at 10:45. Daisy is waiting at the bottom and claps her hands when she sees them. “Oh, Harry, you look wonderful!”

“Thank you, darling. You look beautiful as well. Your new dress is just perfect.”

“Look…my shoes have heels! Just like grown-up shoes.” She turns her sandals this way and that, admiring the bit of a wedge heel.

“Before we know it, you’ll be driving,” Harry tells her and she giggles. 

“Here.” She holds out a white carnation. “Mummy said to give you this. She said I’m not to pin it on for you.”

“That’s right, dear, Hamish should do it.” Harry hands the flower to Merlin. “Best man privileges.”

“Of course.” Merlin takes the flower and the pin and quickly affixes it to Harry’s lapel. “I do love going at you with something sharp…other than my rapier wit.” 

Harry snorts. “Now what shall I do, Daisy?”

“Go outside! Mummy said you know where to go.” She looks at Merlin. “Do I need to tell you where to go?”

“No, thank you, Daisy.” 

They head for the back door and are stopped by Tilde, a vision in light purple. “Oh, Harry, you look handsome.” She carefully kisses his cheek. “Everything’s ready…Eggsy will be down in a few minutes.”

“All right.” Harry tries to draw a deep breath, his chest suddenly tight. He takes a few steps toward the garden and stumbles.

“Harry.” Merlin’s arm is suddenly around his shoulders. “Ye have nothing to worry about. He gave you the ring, he asked ye to marry him. He wants this. Wants forever with you. Ye are the luckiest man on the planet right now. He loves you.” Merlin turns to face him, his eyes warm. “He loves you.”

“I…yes. Right.” He finally is able to breathe deeply. “Thank you, Hamish.” He pulls him into a hug.

“You’re wrinkling my jacket.” But Merlin is smiling as he pulls away. “Let’s go.”

Harry slowly goes down the aisle, greeting people he knows and waving at friends of Eggsy’s. He smiles broadly at James and Michael, friends from the military whom Merlin had reconnected with recently. Andrew’s nephew, Joshua, is playing quietly on his violin and Harry smiles his thanks. He takes his place up front with Merlin and turns around, trying not to fidget. Everyone’s eyes are on him and he just knows they’re thinking he’s making a huge mistake. That Eggsy is making a huge mistake.

“Ye are nae making a mistake so stop worrying and prepare for the sight of your fiancé walking down the aisle to ye,” Merlin hisses in his ear. Harry turns around to stare at him. Merlin really can read his mind. “And no I cannae read your mind, I’ve just known ye for a long time.” He nudges Harry and stands back up again. 

Joshua stops playing and looks to the back of the garden. After a nod from Michelle, he starts playing Elton John’s “Your Song,” a song they’d both admitted was one of their favorites. Harry tries to swallow the apple-sized lump in his throat and realizes he can’t. He forgets to breathe as Eggsy comes out of the house and starts down the length of fabric Tilde’s laid in place of an aisle. He looks beautiful in his suit, hair shining in the morning sun, waist trim and shoulders broad. Eggsy’s not smiling, however, and Harry is immediately concerned. He just knows this is it.

Eggsy arrives in front of him and immediately grabs for both Harry’s hands. He’s shocked to feel Eggsy’s hands shaking. “You are absolutely gorgeous,” Eggsy whispers, his voice weak. “My God, Harry, how the hell did I get here with someone like you? You’ve taken my breath away.”

“I…” Harry clears his throat as tears jump to his eyes. “You are a vision, my boy,” he replies. “You are stunning.”

“If you two are quite finished,” Merlin murmurs, and they both chuckle. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the declaration of love between two friends…two soulmates…Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin and Harold Charles Hart. They came together by chance…a very routine situation we’ve all been in. Harry scheduled an appointment with his new doctor. Eggsy walked through the door ready to examine the next name on his schedule. But things did not end in a routine manner.” Harry realizes he probably should have read over Merlin’s prepared speech. If he mentions what actually happened that fateful day, Harry will never forgive him. “Instead the appointment ended in a date…and another date…and another date. And now here we are, fortunate enough to be invited to watch them declare their love and devotion to one another.” Harry looks at Eggsy and squeezes his hands. Tears stream down Eggsy’s face unabashedly and Harry tears up as well. “Harry Hart is my dearest friend. He has been content with his life, but always looking for someone to fill that space in his heart, the space he’d reserved for the one person who could make him happy. The one person he could cherish and adore, the one person he could spoil and admire. He’s found that in Eggsy. I remember when Harry came into the shop the day after Eggsy’s proposal. I knew about it…I’d helped facilitate it. But Harry came to me in my office and said, “He wants to marry me, Hamish. That beautiful brilliant young man has offered me his forever. What have I done to deserve it?”” Eggsy’s mouth falls open as he looks at Harry.

“It’s true,” Harry whispers.

“And I immediately told him, “I know exactly what ye have done, Harry. Ye have done nothing but be your quite charming and wonderful self.” And I meant every word.” Merlin looks at Eggsy. “Eggsy, I have only known ye a short while, yet I can honestly say I believe ye to be the missing piece to Harry’s heart. Ye make him smile, ye make him float, ye put an extra spring in his step. I’ve seen ye fuss over him, seen ye take care of him when he was ill. I’ve seen ye proud of his accomplishments, and I know that ye work hard to make him see what ye see in him. I am so thankful he has found ye.” 

“Thank you,” Eggsy says over a sob. Harry hands over his handkerchief and Eggsy smiles his thanks. 

“Now, while this is not an official ceremony that legally binds them together, they’ve asked that we treat it like one. They’ve each prepared their vows. Harry?” 

Harry looks into Eggsy’s eyes and tries to gather his thoughts, as his carefully memorized speech has now gone out the window. “I love you,” he blurts out. “I love you like I never thought I could love someone. You make me so happy, just by coming through the door of our home, or sending me a text. You constantly amaze me…you work so hard and give so much of yourself to others. When you look at me and smile, or waken me with a kiss…every day I am just shocked beyond belief at the realization that you are mine. I promise to do everything I can to support you in the work you do, and make you feel even half of the love I have in my heart for you.”

“Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy mumbles, wiping at his eyes again. He draws a shuddering breath. “Harry, you work as a tailor. You go into the shop every day and create something that makes someone look good, makes them feel good. And when you come home to me, you make me look good, and make me feel even better. At home, your needle and thread is your love and compassion, your attention to detail when it comes to what I need. If I’ve had a rough day, you have dinner waiting, even if you have to cook it a bit later in the day to make sure it’s hot and fresh for me. You give me massages when I’m sore, you listen to me vent my frustrations over things beyond my control. And you never judge me. You simply listen and love me, which is all I ever need.” Eggsy sniffles. “I might be a doctor, but deep down I always feel like the poor boy from the estates, the one that no one ever looked twice at. But you look at me. You see me, see what I truly am. And you love that person no matter what. I love you, Harry, and I promise to do my best every day to be worthy of the love you give me.”

“Oh, my darling boy.” Harry wipes at his eyes with his hand until Merlin hands over HIS handkerchief.

“And now ye may exchange rings.”

Harry pulls the ring from his pocket and slides it onto Eggsy’s finger. It’s a slimmer version of Harry’s own; since Eggsy has to put on medical gloves so often he’d asked for something simple. Eggsy takes Harry’s new ring from his own pocket and slides it onto Harry’s left hand, bringing Harry’s hand up and kissing it. “Love you,” he whispers.

“Harry…Eggsy…your friends and family are here today to witness these vows and promises of love and devotion. May ye always love the way ye do today, may ye always be happy, surrounded by family and friends as ye are today, and may ye live many years on to continue to enjoy this love.” Merlin looks at them for a moment. “Go on, then, kiss your husband.”

Harry cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over Eggsy’s cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They kiss and everyone applauds, but Harry barely notices. He’s too busy kissing his husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HONEYMOON!
> 
> And here is where they stay:
> 
> https://www.vrbo.com/485237

“Harry…Harry.”

“Mmm?” Harry stretches and yawns.

“We’re here, love.” 

“Oh. Oh!” Harry bursts into full wakefulness, having dozed off on Eggsy’s shoulder as soon as they took to the air on the last leg of their journey. Eggsy insists it will be worth it, but by now Harry is this close to saying he would have rather just driven to the coast or something.

“Better put these on…looks like a beautiful day.” Eggsy hands Harry a pair of sunglasses.

“I don’t own sunglasses. We live in London.”

“Yes, love, but I did some shopping for us.” 

Harry sighs and hooks the sunglasses onto the pocket of his jacket. He waits patiently as they disembark the plane and immediately puts the glasses on as soon as they hit the tarmac. “Good Lord!” Everything seems more intense. The sun is brighter, the colors are sharper, and his own skin looks frighteningly pale. 

“Yeah. We just gotta go over here and get my bag, and then…”

“What do you mean YOUR bag? I packed a suitcase!”

“I left it at home,” Eggsy says casually. “You don’t need anything but the suit you’re wearing and toiletries. I plan on keeping you as naked as possible.”

Harry stops walking. “You…you didn’t bring me any clothes?” He’s horrified at the thought of spending ten days with the same suit.

Eggsy laughs. “Oh, babe, of course I brought your suitcase. Jesus, never thought you’d be THAT upset.”

“You are a brat,” Harry growls, not entirely amused.

“You love me.”

“I do.” 

Eggsy stands on tiptoe and kisses him. “Let’s get the bags, do all the customs bullshit, and find a cab.”

Harry dutifully follows Eggsy along; he’s been to the Caribbean once before and Harry trusts him to get them where they need to go. He’s glad he has Eggsy along to do the thinking for him, he’s still half-asleep and blinded by the beauty of the island. He shows his passport, follows Eggsy through to the baggage area, and finally slumps beside him in the back of a cab. Eggsy reaches over and takes his hand as he gives an address to the driver. “How long a drive?” Harry asks Eggsy.

“About thirty minutes, give and take. You can nod off again if you want, old man.” 

“I most certainly will not. I’m not wasting one moment of our time here,” Harry tells him, and it’s true. The sparkle in Eggsy’s eyes, the way he almost bounces with excitement, the thought of ten days alone with him…it’s enough to make Harry never want to sleep again.

They take turns pointing out interesting sights along the way and before they know it, the cab is winding up a hill before pulling to a stop. “Here we are.” Eggsy pays the driver and gets their bags from the trunk. “Key’s supposed to be in a box by the door…owners live nearby, we have this cottage.”

“A cottage. You got us a cottage?” Harry stares at the charming yellow house. “Darling, I would have been happy with a hotel room somewhere.”

“No way I was getting us something boring like a hotel room,” Eggsy tells him. “It looks out over the harbor, we have great views…and we’re close to everything.” He goes up the walk and finds the key. “Here we go.”

“Wait.” Harry puts a hand on his shoulder. “Go ahead and unlock the door.”

“All right.” Eggsy gives him an odd look but does as he asks. 

“Put your bag down.” Eggsy obeys. Harry drops his own bag to the floor, bends down, and sweeps Eggsy into a bridal carry.

“Harry!” Eggsy actually giggles and kicks his feet.

“We couldn’t do this on our wedding night since we got married at home.” He takes an exaggerated step over the threshold and kisses him. “I love you, my husband.”

“Not half as much as I love you, Harry.”

Harry slowly lowers him to the ground and they kiss for a long moment before retrieving their bags and exploring around the tiny house. There’s a beautiful four-poster bed in the bedroom, and the lanai has an amazing view of the surrounding area. “This is amazing, my boy. Simply stunning. Thank you for making this happen.”

“You deserve the best, even if you settled for me.”

Harry growls at him. “None of that.”

They kiss again. “How about a shower?” Eggsy says. “I need to wash that trip off me.”

“Go ahead, dearest, I’ll be in shortly…I want to unpack a few things.”

“Of course you do,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes. “Heaven forbid your clothing gets one wrinkle.”

“Go.” Harry playfully swats at his bottom. Eggsy goes toward the bath and Harry removes his jacket, hanging it in the tiny closet. He goes to his bag, moves it off the bed, and flops down on his face. Before he hears the water run in the shower he’s fast asleep.

 

Harry is awakened by nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt. “Wake up, handsome.” His shirt is spread open and warm lips start down his chest.

“Did I fall asleep?”

“You did.” Eggsy grins up at him. “You’ve been asleep for over an hour…figured it was about time to wake you up. I have a busy day planned for us tomorrow and you’ll need to sleep tonight.”

“What kind of a busy day?” Harry groans as Eggsy undoes his belt and the button of his trousers.

“Oh, this and that…” Eggsy kisses his way back up to Harry’s face. “Perhaps a trip to the Butterfly Garden on the other side of the island.”

Harry gapes at him. “Really?” Eggsy nods. “That…that’s so thoughtful, darling, thank you.”

“You can thank me properly by lifting your bum and letting me get these trousers down.” Eggsy slithers back down and Harry helpfully lifts his hips. Before he knows it his shoes are gone, his socks go with them, and the pants and trousers end up on the floor. He feels a bit strange lying there in just his shirt but he’s certain Eggsy will properly distract him soon enough. He then hops up from the bed and Harry realizes he’s completely naked. Eggsy digs through his bag, finds the lube, and comes trotting back over. He lays himself completely over Harry so they’re nose to nose, although obviously his feet don’t quit reach Harry’s.

“I am completely smitten with you, Dr. Unwin.” Harry looks up into the face he adores and wonders how he’s gotten so lucky. Does he really have forever with this man?

“And I with you, Mr. Hart. Now if you would be so kind as to shut up so I can fuck you into oblivion?”

“Gladly.”

 

Five days later Harry is wondering how he’s walking straight. They seem to spend more time in bed than out of it, although Harry is far from complaining. They have found the time to laze on the beach, go out in the water on a sailboat, and visit the butterfly garden. They’re having breakfast on the lanai when he decides it’s time. He goes to his bag and pulls out the very important envelope and brings it out to the table. “More coffee, dear boy?”

“No, thanks, gonna drown if I drink any more,” Eggsy says, looking upside down at him. He’s so adorable that Harry has to kiss him. 

“I have something I want to tell you.”

“All right.” Eggsy looks slightly concerned but gives him a smile as he sits down. He glances at the envelope in Harry’s hand. “That’s not a document telling me you’re already married and our marriage is null and void, is it?”

“My word, you ARE dramatic,” Harry says, and Eggsy snorts. “No. It is nothing like that. It’s…well, here.” He hands the envelope over.

“Mysterious.” Eggsy winks at Harry as he opens the envelope. “Deed Poll?”

“Yes. It’s what I need to change my name.”

“To what?” Eggsy whispers.

“Why, Harold Charles Hart-Unwin, of course.” Harry sits down.

Eggsy stares at him, the envelope dropping to the table. “What?”

“This is the first part of the process. I have to send this off…everything should be said in done in a month or two.” Harry frowns as Eggsy continues to gape at him in shock. “I’m sorry, Eggsy. I…I thought you’d be pleased. I can cancel it all. You just seemed so heartbroken when I said I didn’t want YOU to change your name, and I liked the idea of us being connected, like you said.”

“Shut up, Harry.” Eggsy jumps up from the table and flings himself onto Harry’s lap. “I can’t believe you’re doing this! I love you, I love you so much.” He kisses Harry’s neck, his cheek, his lips. “I know we’ve said I do, and promised forever and all that, but this is so REAL. It’s public, it’s out there every time you sign your name.” When Eggsy pulls back his eyes are wet. “Thank you, Harry. This is the best gift you could have ever given me.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry gives him a sweet kiss. “So now you’re officially stuck with me.”

“Yes, I am. And I’ve never been happier in my entire life.”

THE END


End file.
